Mi vida por ti
by ruth19912105
Summary: De cuando Reid logra superar su adicción y contarle a jj. Pero ya es demaciado tarde. O no?.


Hola! Esto definitivamente será un tiro, nada más. En calidad que descubrí a un grupo llamado Imagine Dragons. Espero lo disfruten. Gracias por leer.

Descargo de responsabilidad: la serie no me pertenece y hago esto por puro placer...

Así que yo, apuesto mi vida por ti...

Imegine Dragon.

Lo había arruinado, eso es lo que había hecho.

Es raro, que recién en un momento así, se diera cuenta, pensó toda su vida, que al tener un cerebro como el suyo, podría reaccionar de alguna manera distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver al resto de los seres humanos hacerlo.

Pero no.

Ahí estaba él sentado en la barra de un bar. Con una cerveza que aún no había tocado, 'eso es positivo' pensó. Lo negativo era su memoria.

Contar con memoria de elefante sólo podía causarte daño. Porque cada momento que estuvo con ella estaban grabados en su cabeza. Y por más que lo intentará no se los podía sacar.

Así, como tampoco se podía sacar el momento en que la vio correr a los brazos de otro. 'Maldita sea Emily' pensó con rabia. Pero al instante se arrepintió, Prentiss no tenía la culpa de que el fuera un cobarde. Ella solo era amiga de jj y quería verla feliz.

Algo que él no consiguió. O no supo hacerlo.

-Eh! Tío.- el muchacho que atendía la barra llamó su atención.

-¿Si?- respondió de mala gana.

-La señorita de allá te envía esto- le extendió una servilleta y señaló a una joven mujer que inmediatamente reconoció. Era Elle.

Miró la servilleta y sólo tenía dibujada una cara sonriente.

Ella le hizo un hola con su mano y le invitó a que se acercara.

Dejando su bebida sin tocar, camino hasta donde se encontraba su ex compañera.

-Debería decir que sorpresa-

-Pero a ti nada te sorprende- le respondió.

-Spencer, también debería decir que no has cambiado. Pero algo en tu mirada me dice que estaría equivocada al pronunciar cada palabra-

Sólo pudo dar una risa nerviosa.

Ella le dedicó la mirada de acerté.

-¿No vas a sentarte?- continúo.

Se dio cuenta que aún seguía de pie así que, al mejor movimiento Reid tomo asiento a su lado.

-Cuantame- lo instó a hablar.

-Bueno, el equipo está bien, acabamos de atrapar a un joven atormentado por su orientación sexual y...-

-No dije que me hablaras de lo mal que esta el mundo y lo mucho que intentan mejorcortó lo cortó.

La miró sin entender.

Ella elevó su ceja como acostumbraba hacer cuando era obvio lo que estaba pidiendo.

-Cuantame- intentó nuevamente.

Sus ojos la examinaron otra vez. Suspiró con resignación.

-¿Tan mal se me ve?-

-No, digo, pero estoy segura que has tenido días mejores, en especial con ella- se aventuró a decir.

Otra mirada de Reid.

-¿Segura que no estas haciendo perfiles?-

Soltó una carcajada.

-No, ya no. Pero sabes lo que dicen del zorro...-

-En realidad, no lo se- respondió avergonzado.

-No importa; no te desvies dime. ¿Porque no estas disfrutando de Miami con jj y estas aquí, echándole la bronca a una jarra de cerveza?-

Hizo una mueca. -Por imbécil-

-Creí que ese era Derek- bromeó.

-Ya ves, al parecer con el tiempo se te pega-.

-Ya..., ¿y que fue eso que hiciste para que te mandara a volar?-

Spencer agachó su mirada sintiendo todos los recuerdos resurgir.

Jennifer parada en su puerta, pidiéndole que no se fuera, rogando porque buscara ayuda. Jennifer diciéndole que quería hacer pública su relación. Jennifer queriendo pasar más tiempo con él. Jennifer diciéndole que lo amaba.

Y por último Jennifer Jareau llorando el día que él terminó su relación.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- preguntó Elle después de que acabara su relato.

-¿Porque no lo dejé?-

-No idiota, ¿porque la dejaste a ella?-

Sonrió con ironía. -¿Y que futuro pudo tener al lado de un adicto? ¿Qué podía ofrecerle alguien que consumía y no podía dejarlo?-

-Estás hablando en pasado, lo dejaste.Y veo que ese es el problema-

Meneo la cabeza ante lo perspicaz que era.

-Me dediqué luego de un caso y encontrarme con un viejo amigo a "limpiarme"- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos. -Hoy iba a decirle que ya llevo 10 meses sin consumiry que...

-La amas- terminó ella por él.

-Si, pero ella conoció a alguien. Y creó que esta bien asi-

\- ¿Te lo dijo ella?-

-No pero Emily-

-No se quien es Emily-

\- Tu reemplazo-

-Bien, pero no es jj y estoy segura que no piensan igual- concluyó.

-Entonces, ¿qué hago?-

-Haz lo que tenías pensado hacer, dile lo que sientes-

Lo pensó.

-Mira, he visto como te miraba cada vez que tu cerebro hablaba por tu boca, créeme mientras que cualquier persona saldría huyendo o se dormiria... ella se quedaba y prestaba atención. Sonreía cada vez que acertabas. Como si fuera un triunfo propio. Vamos esa chica estaba loca por ti-

-¿Y si ya no lo esta?-

-No lo sabrás quedandote aqui- puntualizó.

-Tienes razón-

\- Lo sé- dijo arrogante.

-¿Volveré a verte?- preguntó levantándose de su asiento.

-Eso no lo sé, pero si lo hacemos espero que sea para contarme que ya tienes tu genio júnior- le brindó un guiño.

El se sonrojo.

-¿Sabes que?, me equivoqué-

El se detuvo. -¿a que te refieres?-

-No has cambiado-.

-Tu tampoco-

-Ya vete- hizo señas con su mano.

El asintió y se fue...

Sabía cual era la habitación de jj, lo que no sabía era si ella estaría allí. Había visto con dolor que ella fue al encuentro del oficial Lamontagne. Pero no se quedó a ver más.

Entró en el vestíbulo. Y la vio, estaba en la mesa de recepción al parecer averiguaba algo.

-¿No esta?- la escuchó preguntar.

-No- respondió la joven que tecleaba en la computadora. Al levantar la vista lo vio. -Pero mire, aquí viene-

Jennifer se giró rápido encontrándose con él. Estaba avergonzada, pero ¿porque?.

-Hola- dijo tímida.

-Hola-respondió nervioso.

-Yo.. estaba...-

-Te amo- no era así como su cerebro había planeado que se confesaria. Pero ya lo había dicho.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Te amo, te lo quise decir todo este tiempo, te amo desde el día que entraste respartiendo archivos a cada uno de nosotros, te ame en el momento que tus ojos me miraron por primera vez. Pero yo, no no se como se hacen estas cosas? Como se demuestran? Como alguien como tu podría aceptar a alguien como yo incluso con el d..- no podía pronunciar la palabra.

Sintió las pequeñas manos que una vez se entrelazaron con la suya. Le tomó el rostro, e hizo que la mirara.

-Spence- cuando vio que tenía su atención, continuó -Yo, apuesto mi vida, por ti-

-Yo te la entrego a ti- respondió acercándose y besando sus labios.

Dos de su compañeros aparecieron. Pero ellos no lo notaron.

-Bueno, ya era hora-

\- y que lo digas.¿Llevan así un año?-

-Creo que más-...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado obviamente cambie totalmente la historia respecto a la serie.

Saludos.


End file.
